


Kismet

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Seho Soulmates AU.





	Kismet

𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔩𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔢𝔵𝔦𝔰𝔱 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔦𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔬𝔣 𝔪𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔰 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯 𝔖𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔪𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔞 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔢𝔫𝔱 𝔱𝔞𝔱𝔱𝔬𝔬 𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔬𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯 𝔰𝔨𝔦𝔫 𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔪𝔢𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔪𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔰𝔱 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢.

𝔚𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔶 𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴 𝔰𝔲𝔥𝔬 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔰𝔢𝔥𝔲𝔫 𝔱𝔬 𝔪𝔢𝔢𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔱, 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔲𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶 𝔣𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔦𝔫 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢? 


End file.
